What's your Favorite Color?
by Katsumi Sinclair
Summary: Cloud wants to know Reno's favorite color and Reno is also compelled to know Cloud's. CloudxReno


**Title: **What's your favorite color?

**Pairing(s): **CloudxReno

**Rating: **T

**Warning(s): **Kissing

**Summary: **Cloud wants to know Reno's favorite color and Reno is also compelled to know Cloud's.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FF7 or any of it's characters.

"Reno?" The person in question turned his attention to the blond standing beside him, who happened to be staring off into the distance. Reno leaned back casually.

"Hm?" He responded.

Cloud continued to stare off with that far away look in his eyes, not even acknowledging that he had indeed heard the Turk. Reno's patience was wearing down considerably waiting for the other man to speak. After what seemed like forever, which in reality only lasted about ten or fifteen seconds, Cloud finally spoke. "What's your favorite color?"

Reno was surprised by the question to say the least and also a little surprised that it took that long to ask a question such as that; for what reason would Cloud want to know anyway? '_Oh well.' _He thought, '_It really doesn't matter.' _So yeah, since it didn't matter, Reno started thinking about what his favorite color was.

He was really surprised when he realized that he had to actually think about what his favorite color was. Most people could usually just say it off the top of their head, but he really didn't know what it was...

When Reno remained silent, Cloud averted his attention to the Turk wondering why it would take so long to answer a question as simple as his. Reno sensed the ex-SOLDIER staring at him, and while it didn't so much as interrupt his train of thought, it kind of irritated him.

What? No one had ever asked him what his favorite color was before and so he had to actually think about it; he didn't need someone staring at him while he thought either. But really, if anyone had actually wondered, they probably would have assumed red because of his flaming hair and all, but he really didn't think red was his favorite. Don't get him wrong, he absolutely adored his hair and the color of it, but red wasn't his favorite, maybe his second favorite, but definitely not his _favorite_. What was it then?

Actually as Reno went over all of the colors he could think of in his head, he couldn't come up with one deemed worthy enough of being his favorite. Turning his eyes to the blond who was still staring at him, he realized that he really liked the extraordinarily mako blue that was the others eyes.

Cloud turned his gaze to the ground beneath him, thinking that that was probably a really stupid question. Reno was probably thinking as to why he even asked such a question in the first place; he really wasn't expecting the Turk to answer now.

"Blue."

Cloud looked back up at Reno again, a bit startled. "What?" He asked dumbly.

"My favorite color, it's blue." Reno replied, smirking. He knew that Cloud hadn't expected him to answer at all, but he really did love that beautiful cerulean color of Cloud's eyes.

Cloud couldn't understand why Reno's favorite color was blue, that was the last color that came to mind when he thought of the redhead, maybe green or red, but certainly not blue. It made him a little curious, so he posed another question. "Why?"

Reno didn't even hesitate to answer. Crossing his arms and leaning forward he simply said, "It reminds me of a certain somebodies eyes."

Now Cloud really wasn't that stupid, really. So he was fairly certain that Reno had been talking about him. He could have also meant someone else, because Reno was one of those people that could be a little hard to figure out sometimes, but judging by the smirk on his friend's face, he was pretty sure that the Turk HAD indeed meant him and not anyone else.

"So," and Reno had his attention again. "What's _your _favorite color, Strifey?" Now that they were on the subject, Reno was a little curious too, so why not ask? Hell, Strife had asked him, why wouldn't he want to return the question?

A part of Cloud had already expected that Reno would spark an interest in the topic; what doesn't interest the Turk? Well, he unlike the other, actually had a favorite color that he didn't have to think about. He did however have to think about whether he should say it aloud and risk the other finding out, or lie about it and say a random color off the top of his head.

Although the latter seemed much more appealing than the former, Cloud didn't like liars and he himself was not one, so he would go with the former. Even if he would have lied, it would have been a little white lie. Sighing, he gave the other his response. "Red."

Reno leaned closer, effectively invading his personal space. "I couldn't hear ya, what was that?"

Cloud thought that if the other had smirked even more than he was now, he would split his face in two; and he knew damn well that that bastard had heard him! Growling in the back of his throat, he had to control himself from hitting the smug punk "Red." He ground out again a bit louder, staring into Reno's turquoise eyes.

"That's what I thought you said, wasn't sure." Reno leaned back a little cocking his head to the side slightly. "You know you should speak up more Cloudy, but why, may I ask, do you favor the color red? Any reason?"

Cloud had already known this was coming and well, Reno had said that he should speak up more; he always liked surprising him too. So, standing straight and staring directly at the other, he replied much like Reno had earlier. "I like the color red because it reminds me of a certain somebodies hair."

Reno who had kept his composure on the outside sadly couldn't stay straight on the inside. '_Shit, that was really unexpected.' _Reno completely ignored his mind (that was probably the best thing to do now anyway) and gave the blond a smirk. "And who might that certain somebody be, hm?"

Cloud really couldn't take it, that look on Reno's face completely made him loose it. He gave the other man a small smirk back. "You." He growled and Reno didn't even flinch when the ex-SOLDIER grabbed his collar and jerked him forward pressing his lips full and hard against the redhead's.

When they pulled apart, Reno still had that smirk on his face. "You're eyes are way too gorgeous, yo." So, Reno really had meant him and now he knew why Reno's favorite color was blue.

Cloud pulled the other closer, "So's your hair." he replied and kissed him again before the Turk had the chance to respond.


End file.
